1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to the technical field of the zoom lens and the imaging apparatus capable of achieving reduction in size and cost by being appropriately used in electronic cameras such as video cameras and still cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital video cameras, digital still cameras, and the like using a solid-state imaging device such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) have spread rapidly. As the digital cameras and the like have come into widespread use, users' demands to reduce price (cost) and size and increase performance have increased.
In order to cope with the demands, some zoom lenses have a three-group configuration of negative, positive, and positive groups in which the first lens group includes a single compound aspheric lens formed of a glass lens and a resin lens having aspheric shapes.
JP-A-2008-233161 and JP-A-2008-58600 are examples of the related art.